Harsh Realities
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Celebrating high school graduation leads to an unexpected surprise for Dean and his girlfriend. As they're thrown into the harsh realities of adulthood, they begin the struggle to make their new life work. Please R&R! Rated M for language and content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Celebrating high school graduation leads to an unexpected surprise for Dean and his girlfriend. As they're thrown into the harsh realities of adulthood, they begin the struggle to make their new life work. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Emma Novak.

**A/N: **I really hope you enjoy this story. The layout will become apparent from the next chapter. Please let me know what you think, and enjoy reading this opening chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Harsh Realities**

**Chapter One**

Dean's fingers were numb and his mind was in pieces.

While trying to wrap his head around what was happening, he was trying to comfort and soothe the poor girl next to him, who despite her silence was clearly suffering beyond his comprehension.

"Dean, snap out of it."

His father's voice filled his ears, and his bleary, suddenly tearful eyes moved to make contact with the older man's. It was like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room and it almost killed him with every breath. He felt a dampness in his free hand and looked down to see a wash cloth there where moments ago there hadn't been anything.

"I'm gonna be outside...Your mother's coming in, okay? Keep it together, son."

He watched his father leave the room and then met the eyes of his mother as she walked in, strong and determined. The world suddenly felt a hell of a lot less scary than it had a few moments ago, and he realised how much he really needed her. He looked back to the cloth, closed his eyes and took three deep breaths before turning to the dark haired, blue eyed beauty beside him, taking in her pale face, forehead beginning to show the first sheen of sweat. He took the cloth and dabbed her face with it gently, pressing a kiss to her hand and then her head.

"Breathe..." He whispered into her ear, "Just breathe..."

He watched his mother move to hold his lover's other hand, and as the near nineteen year old got through another wave of horrendous pain, the whole room relaxed. Mary Winchester shot her eldest son a reassuring smile, everyone looking up as a familiar figure entered the room.

"Alright, Emma...Sorry about that, I've just had to call for a nurse. Missouri's gonna be here any second. We're gonna have to start without her..."

Emma turned her head tiredly, and those beautiful blue eyes met Dean's dark green ones, and before he realised what was happening she was reaching up and wiping something wet from under his eye. He understood then that he was starting to cry. He couldn't breathe as the reality of the situation began to set in. But he looked at the girl beside him...No...The _woman _beside him, and he pressed the tenderest of kisses to her hair, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Emma Novak...I'm right here, and I ain't leaving you, okay?"

Emma nodded, too tired to whisper her returned sentiment. Dean understood that she was in too much pain to do much at that moment, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He felt like a useless waste, if he was honest. He couldn't take the pain away. He couldn't stop her hurting.

"Dean, you're wandering again, honey..." The midwife, Ellen said softly, "Stay focused or you're gonna miss this."

Dean nodded and took a deep breath, eyes widening as he saw Ellen move between his girlfriend's legs. Mary reached behind Emma's head and gently stroked her fingers over her boy's cheek to reassure him, then began to rub Emma's back while Dean went back to dabbing her face.

"Dean, you gotta stop that..." The teenager breathed, "Please..."

"Sorry." He said quietly, "I just wanna..."

"I know." Emma panted, "I know, don't be sorry..."

Dean had turned nineteen just two weeks previously. His son or daughter coming into the world would be the best late birthday present ever, and he was lucky enough to be there to watch it and to experience it.

"Okay...Emma, on the next contraction, I want you to push." Ellen said calmly, watching the girl begin to take breaths on the gas and air that she'd requested.

The door opened to reveal Missouri, and Dean felt the atmosphere in the room become calmer. Missouri had that gentle but firm way about her that made a person feel safe no matter what they had to do. He smiled at her, feeling the panic inside him fade away. It returned within seconds when Emma made her first sound of pain, and that was all it took to gut him completely. He winced as the expression of agony shot across her face, and he gently stroked her head, not caring how hard she was squeezing his hand.

"Come on, baby..." He whispered, voice steadily growing in volume, "Push..."

As Emma pushed as hard as she could, Dean found himself struggling to keep his head in gear because the reality of everything was hitting him. One thing after the other. He was becoming a father, his girlfriend was in agony, his baby was being born. He snapped back to reality when he heard Ellen talking again.

"Okay, the head's out..." She said, "Not far to go now, Emma...You're doing really good."

Mary looked at the baby and Dean saw something cross her face. Panic? Worry? Concern? He wasn't sure what, but he didn't like it. He would've outright asked her there and then what the problem was but Emma was as calm as she could be and Dean didn't want to panic her now they'd come so far.

The next twenty minutes were agonising. Dean needed to know what was bothering his mom. He needed to see his baby. And as Emma sobbed through her last push, Missouri and Ellen cut the umbilical cord and took the baby away without so much as showing him or her to her parents. That was when Dean grew scared. He stood up as they took the child over to a machine, catching the colour of his baby's skin. It was a mixture of grey and purple, and his heart leapt into his throat. Emma had seen this, and through her tiredness, she was sobbing as she lay feeling utterly helpless. Dean rested his head against hers, shuddering as tears began to fall from his eyes. They couldn't lose their baby...Not now they'd come so far.

A sudden cry caused the pair to break apart and look up, however, and they began to cry and laugh with relief as the colour of their baby's skin had returned to a healthier shade of pink, and as Ellen brought the child over to them. She lowered the baby into Emma's arms, speaking gently with eyes full of tears as she did so.

"Dean...Emma...This is your little girl."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Celebrating high school graduation leads to an unexpected surprise for Dean and his girlfriend. As they're thrown into the harsh realities of adulthood, they begin the struggle to make their new life work. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Emma Novak.

**A/N: **Thanks for taking the time to read this story, and for the support with the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Harsh Realities**

**Chapter Two**

_**Eighteen Months Earlier**_

"How are you feeling?" Dean whispered to his girlfriend gently as they lay in the dim light of his bedroom, her wrapped tightly in his embrace while he stroked her hair tenderly.

"I'm alright." She said softly, cupping his cheek and stroking her thumb just underneath his eye, "Are you?"

Dean smiled with hazy eyes and nodded in response to her question, kissing her lips lovingly. Emma looked into his eyes like he was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen, and the thought of what had just occurred between them caused her to let out a dreamy sigh. She began to trace lazy patterns on his bare, toned chest, smiling widely as he encased her dainty fingers in his own.

"I love you." He told her, pressing his forehead to hers, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Emma merely smiled again at him, shaking her head and kissing him softly for as long as she could. Dean had just taken her virginity. She'd been very quiet but obviously in pain. When she'd adjusted and relaxed herself fully, the experience had been wonderful, and Dean had taken as much care with her as he could.

"I love you too." She told him, sighing as he held her tighter and began to stroke her body soothingly, "We should shower."

Dean let out a huff of laughter and kissed her forehead, nodding in agreement. He looked down at his girl, sliding their hands together and lacing their fingers before leading her out of bed towards the bathroom down the hall. His parents were out of town, and his little brother Sam was staying at a friend's house, so the two had the house to themselves. That meant plenty more time to make love during the week they had alone. He turned to her, arching his eyebrow as a romantic idea entered his head. Emma was surprised that he was this romantic , and it surprised her more when he'd demonstrated his romantic side when they were with their friends. Because Dean had never come across as the romantic type to her, she didn't expect him to show the same affection towards her around their friends as he showed her in private.

"Why don't we take a bath...? The hot water might soothe the pain for you." He said quietly, pulling her bare body against his own, "I can still hold you...We can have candles and music if you want..."

"Sound perfect." Emma hummed, kissing his lips softly as he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed downstairs to get more candles.

She hurried to his room and picked up her iPod dock, taking it into the bathroom and placing it on the window ledge, playing her romance playlist once more. She began to run the bath, adding a bath bomb and oils accordingly and mixing it all up with her hand. Dean returned within minutes, placing candles around the bathroom and lighting them all, turning out the light as the water finished running into the tub. Carefully, he lowed himself down, holding his arms out to Emma who stepped into the tub as she tied her hair into a messy bun, turned herself and then settled between his legs, wincing a little at the pain she felt as her lower half entered the water.

"You okay?" He asked, trying to rest comfortably with her.

She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck lovingly and tenderly. She felt a slight sadness wash over her, and she wondered if it was because she was realising how much her purity meant to her. She felt something hit the water and realised she was crying, and she knew she had to hide that from Dean.

"Hey..." He whispered, grimacing as she let a sob escape her, "Hey, what is it, Emma?"

Dean thought back to what he'd read about before he'd slept with Emma for the first time. One of the websites had said something about a girl feeling very emotional after her first time, and he wondered if that was the reason why she was upset.

"Are you crying because of what we did?" He asked, "Is it because you've lost something precious to you...?"

Emma nodded quietly and began to cry harder as Dean cupped her head and pressed her against him, her head against his shoulder. He hushed her with soft, soothing sounds, cradling her to him and whispering sweet words of comfort to her. As she calmed he decided to talk to her about other things to take her mind off her sadness.

"So...It's the Halloween festival next week..." He told her, "Do you wanna go to it? There'll be a haunted house...Rides...Toffee apples...Games...I might try and win a goldfish for you or something."

"That sounds nice." Emma whispered with a soft sniffle, "When does it start, on Saturday?"

Dean nodded in response and cuddled her closer, kissing her head lovingly. He sighed contentedly as they relaxed in the water, and as her lips began to caress his neck, he knew that his life couldn't get any better than it was at that moment.

* * *

Emma awoke to the feeling of Dean's strong, muscular thighs against her own, as well as his fingers stroking her arm gently. She blinked to clear her blurry vision before rolling onto her back and looking into the eyes of her man, who was smiling at her sleepily as he brushed some of her hair from her face.

"Hey..." He whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

"Hey..." She replied, smiling at him as their lips met in a tender kiss, "Good morning."

Letting out a tired sigh, Dean pulled her closer and began to run his hands carefully over her gorgeous body. He didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't want to have to do any cleaning up or to go and buy groceries like his mother had instructed him to. He sure as hell didn't want to have to visit his brother at his friend's house to check up on him.

"You ready to get up?" He asked her, earning a cheeky grin and a shake of the head from her, "Good. Me neither."

With a soft giggle, Emma rolled over on top of Dean, rolling her hips over his as she leaned in to kiss his neck softly. Dean's eyes closed as he ran gentle hands over her body, beginning to move his hips against hers.

"You wanna try...?" He asked, earning a nod from his girl, "Maybe it won't hurt you, huh?"

"I don't care if it does as long as you're the one I'm doing it with." Emma whispered, and as Dean reached over to open the drawer of his bedside table, she ran her hand into his hair, drawing him in for a deep, loving kiss, "Love you."

Dean smiled as he stopped fumbling through his drawer for the condom he was after, and he pressed their heads together, nuzzling against Emma's nose and cheek gently.

"Love you too."

* * *

"If x equals ten, then that would make the answer eighty-nine, not eighty-five..." Emma said as she looked to Dean with confusion, "Screw this. Why is Mr Adler so strict with Algebra anyway?"

She and Dean were doing their homework, both sat on the floor of the living room surrounded by books, cushions and trays of plates and cups from where they'd been eating and drinking during their day together. It was growing close to six in the evening, and the pair were getting hungry again, and bored of their homework.

"Because he's probably not had a good lay in years and 'cause he's a controlling asshole." Dean said matter-of-factly, "He probably doesn't have anything better to do."

Emma frowned slightly and looked towards Dean before gazing down at the question on the paper she had, closing her book and placing it in her school bag. She had the rest of the week to do it, because school was out, so it wasn't an issue for her just at that moment.

"That is actually really sad." She said softly, "Not the part about him getting laid...That's just gross."

Dean laughed and crawled over to his girl, kissing her gently as she reached over to grab her cell phone. He watched her flip it open and looked to see what she was doing, smiling when he saw her highlight the number for the local pizza parlour.

"That's my girl." He mumbled, biting her ear gently, "There's a menu in the drawer of the coffee table."

"Find us a movie to watch," She whispered as she found out the menu, "You want the usual?"

Dean nodded and beamed as his girlfriend pressed the dial button on her cell phone. He knew then and there he'd found a keeper.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
